My Only Love
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Serena is still heartbroken after Darien broke up with her a few weeks ago. She tried desperately to find the reason behind his strange behavior. Dreams and deception twisted in a web of lies sends the young girl on a mental roller coaster.


_PhantasyDreamer: Well here I am with a new story for 09. Happy New year to everyone and hope you all enjoyed the season. I've been writing this for 3 months now and I finally got the opportunity to post it. I love it when it rains but when it rains a lot it can be quite depressing so I decided to write a story that contained at least something about the rain. I hope guys enjoy it. Today is my birthday, YAY! And I'm glad that I'm able to get this up. If there are errors, since I didn't proof read again, I'll change them immediately so don't worry. _

_I don't own Sailor Moon just the plot. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

My Only Love

_**Summary:**__ Serena is still heartbroken after Darien broke up with her a few weeks ago. She tried desperately to find the reason behind his strange behavior. Dreams, deception twisted in a web of lies sends the young girl on a mental roller coaster. What happens when she tries to confront him and receives the biggest shock of her life? Will she be able to handle it?_

* * *

Pitter, patter, the rain poured down heavily onto the streets of central Tyoko.

The water splashed onto the sidewalk with every step the young girl made as she ran as fast as she could towards her destination, Crown Arcade. It didn't take her long to get there but when she did, all her dreams and hopes were shattered in an instant. There in front of her stood her ex-boyfriend sitting in a booth within the arcade with a red head female about his age, 19. The couple before her was having lunch on this rainy afternoon, enjoying the presence of each other. They both looked as if they were in love, laughing constantly and flirting nonstop, at least in the eyes of the young girl watching. The blond haired girl sighed, tears threatening to fall. She held her pink umbrella firmly in her grasp as she stared at the couple through the window. How could he do this to her? What had she done so badly to him to deserve this? Sighing once again, she turned her eyes upwards to the dark sky. Dark gray clouds could be seen forming more and more across the gray sky, completely blocking out any signs of sunlight. An eerie feeling continued to sweep around the girl as if death was looming in the air.

No matter what, she had to remain calm. She had to show him that she was mature enough to deal with this situation at the age of 14. A few minutes passed by as she stood there staring them down absentmindedly waiting for the chance when her now ex-boyfriend Darien Shields, would take a glance in her direction. She shivered against the cold as the wind began to pick up throwing rain heavily towards her. Serena gripped the handle of her umbrella in determination as she stood still standing on the side like a pathetic lovesick fool.

'_Darien, why are you doing this to me?'_ she thought bitterly.

Before long the couple got ready to leave. She watched as Darien helped the girl out of her chair, paid the bill and then proceeded to leave the arcade with his left hand firmly around the red head's waist. The arcade doors slid open allowing the couple to see the young girl standing still in pure shock staring them intently. Darien opened his white umbrella and held it over his companion's head. He sneered at the young girl in front of him in anger while standing at the entrance of the arcade. Their eyes locked for a second before Darien looked away clearly angered by her presence.

Serena choked back a sob and blinked.

"Darien…" she paused, tears brims the edge of her eyelids.

"What do you want, Serena?" he asked harshly, refusing to look at her.

She bowed her head in shame as he turned to leave, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped walking when he heard a soft sob escape her lips.

"I…I j-just came to s-s-speak to you."

He turned sideways to look at her, his arm still around his friend's waist. Scanning her up and down he could see that she was definitely cold, despite the clothing she was wearing. She wore her regular school uniform. A white tunic sailor type shirt with a blue collar, a red ribbon was placed in front of the shirt. The bulge sleeves were white and the edges were blue with two white strips running horizontally through the blue. Her long blue skirt trailed to her shinbone while white socks and black one inch heels lay on her feet. Darien turned his eyes back up to her face and frown once again. She was going to say something.

"I don't understand what went wrong, Darien. Please tell me what to do and I'll fix it. I promise. I'll do anything to make things right again." she pleaded, her blue eyes boring straight through him.

The black haired guy turned his back towards her once again. Seeing her face only made things worse for him. Why couldn't she just stay away? Didn't she know what she was doing to him? Why did she insist on torturing him some more? He cringed as he saw his red head friend give him a concerned look.

"Darien…" she replied hastily, "Is everything okay? What's going on? Is she your cousin or something?"

She pointed to Serena which only made the young girl growl at her in anger. The rain continued to pour down heavily on the three people standing there. Serena shivered but ignored the pain she was feeling. This was very important and nothing would stop her from talking to him. Not even _this girl._

Serena mumbled a bit, catching the attention of the red head, "I'm his girlfriend."

Darien glared at Serena and replied, "_Ex-girlfriend._"

His red head friend gasped, a bit startled by his response.

"You were dating her, Darien? But she's just a kid!" she exclaimed, raising her voice.

Serena growled loudly, curving her hands into a fist.

'_How dare she? I could just hit her!'_ the blond girl thought, taking a step forward.

"Serena…" Darien spoke harshly, warning her with his eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking and it wasn't going to work either, "I have nothing further to discuss with you. Let's go Sephora."

The young blond frowned as she watched Darien walk away from her. He held his umbrella firmly in his grasped as he pulled the young red head girl to his side. Serena could hear her gasped out of shock but they continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Standing still in utter shock, the young teenager couldn't get over the fact that her dream prince was with another woman or was walking away from her at this very minute without even stopping to talk rationally about their problems. Why had he indeed broken up with her? No matter what he said, she would always blame Rini, the little pink haired girl whom was claiming to be her cousin. When indeed she was her future child, she just wasn't aware of the details as yet. How she envied the child so much. The attention she would get from Darien. And her? Now she got nothing, just a cold brush off the shoulder and then without warning he broke up with her.

"Darien…please wait! Let's talk about this!" she yelled, to his retreating back.

Serena's blue eyes widen in horror as Darien continued to walk away from her refusing to look back. She moved to run after him but tripped on the pavement and ended up landing sideways onto the cement sidewalk. Her umbrella had scrambled away from her rolling slowly from her grip and close to the arcade's sliding door. She stayed on the floor and watched as the couple slowly drifted out of sight.

"Darien! Wait please! Come back!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face as she outstretched her right hand.

The rain drenched the young girl heavily while she stayed in her position, not feeling the energy to get up and run after him. She cried desperately as he walked away with determination, refusing to even glance back and see if she was all right. Slowly, the two figures drifted completely out of her sight.

"DARIEN!" she yelled and then everything went black.

Serena jumped up in her bed, gasping for breath. She felt cold indeed and when she turned to her window, it was raining heavily outside. Turning her cerulean eyes to her hands, she could see goose bumps already formed all over her arms and legs. She let out a sigh of relief. It was a dream. It was such a cold and horrible dream. Her eyes turned to her clock on the table, it read 2:30 a.m., hugging her cold legs she began to cry, as quietly as she could trying not to wake her neighboring sleep mate. Why did this dream have to feel so real? And why did the events felt like they indeed happened before?

"Darien…" she whispered in the dark, "Why?"

After a few seconds she stopped crying and decided to go back to sleep. Besides, she really didn't want to have to deal with Rini at all and her teasing. Knowing the young pink haired little girl would only make matters worst for her. She slowly rested her head on the pillow and fell back into a deep sleep.

Serena ran as fast as she could away from the arcade to her destination. It didn't take her long to find the spot, their spot. It was a large bench overlooking a small lake up ahead. There he stood, her ex-boyfriend, Darien Shields, sitting on a bench slouching a little with his hands resting effortlessly on his legs. She took a deep breath, instantly hiding behind a tree bark to prevent herself from being detected. She really didn't want him to know she was watching him.

She closed her cerulean eyes and thought back on what happened a few weeks ago. They had finally begun dating after having such a weird friendship that consisted of verbal battle of the wits. Everything seemed to be going fine for a few months until the arrival of a young pink haired child who claimed to be Serena's cousin. Serena couldn't get who this child was and how she had managed to brainwash her family into thinking that she was some relative of theirs. One thing she knew for sure was that she despised this child greatly.

A few weeks passed by after Rini had begun living with her family and by that time she begun to notice a change in Darien. He would space out regularly as if he was having a vision, flashback or something and then he would start looking at her weirdly. She also noticed his change in attitude the minute the little pink haired child would appear. Serena would always blame Rini for any problems she had with Darien. However, on that fateful day when he broke up with her, she felt as if her heart was shredded in two. Never could she imagine he would leave her and wasn't even able to give her a substantial, valid reason for breaking off their relationship. After that she had tried desperately to win him back but failed miserably.

She took a deep breath before peeking forward once again to look at him.

'_Darien.'_ she thought bitterly, tears instantly spilling from her eyes, '_How could you do this to me?'_

She quickly wiped them away trying her best to calm down. Her heart shrank when she heard sobbing. She quietly took a step forward to see Darien sitting with his hands holding his head, while sobbing almost uncontrollably. She turned her eyes upwards to the sky to see dark clouds slowly forming above. Without warning, a soft droplet hit her face. And then another, until a slight drizzle began falling. She watched as Darien continued to cry barely even caring about the rain hitting him.

Serena decided it would be best to try and talk to him. In his state he would not snap at her instead he might just look at her dully. She walked a bit further and accidentally walked on twig. The sudden action caused Darien's ears to jerk upwards and he turned immediately to face her. Rising to his feet, he stood up to glare at her while a few tears streamed down his face mixing with the slight drizzle that was falling. He quickly wiped it away refusing to look vulnerable in her eyes.

"What do you want?" he muttered, his blue eyes glaring at her.

She instantly rushed to hug him taking him by surprise. Darien stood still in shock and stared down at her in disbelief, clearly refusing to return her hug.

"Darien, I'm so sorry. I heard about your foster mom, at least the lady that took care of you when you were a child in the orphanage." she mumbled into his shirt but he heard her. He tensed up when she tightened her grip on him, rubbing her head lightly on his shirt, "I heard about her passing and I'm real sorry."

"Serena…."

He replied pulling her off of him. He didn't get why she kept doing this to him. Why did she insist on being near him?

'_Serena, you're really making this hard on me.'_ he thought as he stared deeply into her eyes.

She gazed up at him, two tears streaming down her face. His facial expression softens at the look she had on her face but in a quick flash it harden. Serena lunged onto him once again and he couldn't help but push her off of him. He pushed her so hard that she fell hard onto the grass. Serena stared up at him in shock. He pushed her, but why? She stood still on the grassy bed stunned that such an event had occurred. Besides it really hurt when she fell to the grass.

"Darien…?" she squeaked.

The raven-haired guy curved his fist in anger.

"What's it going to take for you to understand, Serena?" he replied staring deathly at her.

"But…Darien I was just trying to…" she started, pulling herself onto her feet while the slight drizzle instantly turned into a heavy pour.

Darien gazed at her standing still as if it wasn't raining. He couldn't get why he felt such anger towards her or why his heart was racing at that specific moment or even why he had pushed her so hard for that matter. She was just really starting to get on his nerves. He let off an exasperated sigh while she hugged herself against the cold.

"Darien…" she paused.

"Get this through your thick skull Serena. WE'RE THROUGH!"

He yelled before stomping away from her in the rain. Her blue eyes widen in disbelief at his statement, much less at his actions and all she could do was stare at his retreating back. She sobbed a little still hugging herself and refusing to get out of the rain. Serena had never in all her time of knowing Darien seen him act so brutally towards her much less raise his voice. She felt crushed and before she knew what took place, she was lying curled up in a ball on the grassy bed while being drenched continually by the rain. The young blond cried desperately, pulling on the grass as if to let out her pain but it was useless. Slowly she closed her eyes before everything went black.

Serena opened her eyes to see that she was in her bedroom. She sat up trembling in fright at the supposedly dream she just had. Rubbing her head violently, she winched at the pain she felt, a splitting headache for such a dull day. Without warning she pulled herself out of bed and got ready to leave the house for the day. By the time she was finished it was almost noon on this dull Saturday afternoon. The young blond haired girl dragged herself to the arcade completely and totally depressed. Besides waking up late and having those haunting dreams, she felt completely drained of energy. When the arcade doors slid open and she walked inside and was surprised to see none other than Darien sitting by the counter talking to Andrew. But what was more surprising was that he had company.

She gasped and quickly turned away. It was Sephora, the girl from her dream. Serena shook her head slightly. She never remembered seeing the red head girl before in her life, only in her dreams. She quickly sat down in a booth and slammed her head onto the table. The violent action caused Andrew, her blond haired friend to look in her direction. Darien too gazed at her but then quickly turned away. Andrew immediately made his way over to her to find out what the problem was.

"Serena, are you alright?" came the voice of her friend.

She just mumbled something before crying once again.

Andrew tapped her back lightly, trying his best to calm her down.

"Darien! Could you get over here?" he asked, looking in his direction, "I think there is something wrong with Serena and I'm sure it's your entire fault!"

Darien winched at the sarcasm in his voice. Besides he was right, he was causing her all this distress. He blamed it all on those stupid dreams. The young man excused himself from his friend and trotted over to his ex-girlfriend a bit hesitantly.

"Serena…uh…what seems to be the problem?" he asked trying his best not to sound nervous, while scratching his hair.

"Darien…" she mumbled as tears continued to fall from her face and onto the table.

She buried her face in her arms once again refusing to look at him. Andrew sighed, nudging Darien in his side. He gave him a death glare before muttering that he fixed whatever he did to her. The raven-haired guy sighed before taking a seat across from his destined wife. He could see that she was stressed out completely. Her long blond hair was slightly brushed and fraying everywhere, her skin looked completely pale and she was actually trembling. He couldn't see her eyes but he knew they must be red and puffy since she kept sobbing every second. He frowned.

'_What have I done to her?'_

"Serena…I…" he started but was interrupted.

"Hey Darien…I'm sorry but I just had to come over and tell you that I have to leave. So I'll see you around school, okay?"

Sephora replied coming up to the booth in front of both occupants. Her voice caught Serena's attention and caused her to jerk her head upwards. She stared at the young lady in astonishment. Her long red hair that touched her shoulders, green mysterious eyes that bored through her and even her voice felt too familiar for her liking. All she could do was look at the girl, tear stricken face and all and just cry. Sephora was a bit taken back by Serena's action upon looking at her and turned to Darien. What had she done to cause this girl to cry just by looking at _her_ face?

Serena sniffed a bit wiping her eyes, "Darien…so it is true then."

The raven-haired guy arched his eyebrow in shock.

"What's true? What are you talking about?"

The blond haired girl curved her fist in anger.

"I'm talking about Sephora. You're dating her, aren't you?" she asked, her voice clearly breaking up.

Darien's eyes widen a bit before turning to look at Sephora, she in turn burst out laughing but Serena didn't see this is a joke. She had strong feelings about this and no one was gonna tell her otherwise.

"Serena…you've got to be kidding me. First off, how did you know her name?" he began folding his arms, "And besides that Sephora is my…"

"Hey Darien!" came a small squeaky voice totally cutting him off for the second time today.

He looked to his left to see a young pink haired little girl smiling widely at him. She pushed Sephora rudely aside and rushed to hug him. He returned the hug willingly and sighed. Rini always brighten his day.

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry I'm late…" she mumbled and then turned in the direction of Serena, "…but somebody left me home today and I had to wait until my aunt brought me here."

She glared at Serena who only frowned in response.

"Can it Rini, I don't have the strength to deal with you today."

Rini glared at her and then stuck out her tongue at Serena. Serena in turn growled at her.

'_How dare that little runt try to aggravate me?'_ she thought clenching her fists, _'She just had to show up to make things even more worst for me.'_

Sephora cleared her throat before speaking.

"Listen you guys, I'm real sorry for interrupting your little quarrel here but I don't want to be in the middle or the cause of this family dispute." she replied catching the attention of the three people at the table.

Sadly, they had forgotten that she was even standing there watching them. Serena let out a sigh and remained quiet. She was fresh out of tears and didn't have much strength to do anything much less leave the booth to run away. Her cerulean eyes widen a bit when she saw Darien turn to look at Sephora.

"Uh…Sephora sorry about that, Rini can forget her manners sometimes and act a bit rude to strangers." he replied giving her his million dollar smile. The red head sighed and returned his smile, "Rini, you remember my friend Sephora, don't you?"

He asked and Rini smiled, nodded then glared at Serena. A few seconds later she then turned back to Sephora. An idea popped into her head and she felt that it was payback time to Serena for what she had done, leaving her at home alone.

"I do Darien. Sephora is your new girlfriend, right?" she asked and a gasped was heard.

Sephora widen her green eyes in shock while Darien did the same. The only person who did not make a movement was Serena. Instead, she stood still with her eyes closed and her head bowed low.

"Rini…" the raven-haired guy reprimanded the little girl, giving her a slight glare, "You know that's not true-"

"That's it!" Serena replied, slamming her small hands onto the table.

The table shook a bit while the others froze at how strong the small girl was and instantly became quiet. She instantly rose to her feet with her head down, blond bangs completely covering her eyes. Her fists clenched in anger as her body shook violently. The blond haired girl opened her teary eyes and glared at all three occupants staring surprisingly at her. She stepped out of the booth, eyes forward and her face looking as determined as ever. She stopped walking and then turned to her ex-boyfriend.

"I wish you both the best, Darien." she replied sadly, sniffing a little.

Serena burst into tears and quickly sprinted out of the Arcade. Sephora and Darien stared at her retreating back. Darien immediately rose to his feet in anger. He corrected Rini, a thing he never did before, for her blatant response to his question. Now who knows what Serena would think after hearing that or what she believes to be true? Darien said goodbye to Sephora without explaining anything to her and then rushed out the Arcade doors.

Serena continued to run as fast as she could down the sidewalk barely knowing where she was going. She wasn't too far when she bumped into a group of girls. When she looked up, she saw her friends, Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye, staring at her with curious eyes.

"Serena, what's wrong?" her blue haired friend known as Amy asked.

The pigtail blond shook her head and sighed, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We were just coming to the Arcade to meet you." Lita stated while flipping her long brown ponytail behind her shoulders.

"I'm real surprised you made it before us meatball head, usually you would be rather late." her raven-haired friend known as Raye replied skeptically, "You don't look too good Serena."

Mina, her blond haired friend sighed, "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Darien."

She mused tapping her chin, "I mean Luna's been complaining about your constant nightmares and such and by the looks of things it is affecting you."

Serena grinned immediately, wiping her face nervously, "I'm fine, really."

"Then where were you going then?" Raye asked, placing her hands on her hips, obviously mad.

"You guys take it easy. She just looks tired that's all." Amy said, trying to calm Raye down.

"Serena!"

The blond haired girl looked behind her to see a tall raven haired guy running as quickly as possibly towards her. Her friends all gasp at the sight knowing that they had both broken up a few weeks ago and seeing him running after her was a very rare sight indeed. Serena's blue eyes widen in shock and astonishment, before he could make it close enough, she pushed her friends unintentionally out of the way and began running down the street. The four girls gasped as Darien flew by them a few seconds later mumbling a 'hi' and then continued chasing after their blond haired leader.

Serena didn't make it too far only close enough to the crosswalk. She let out a sigh feeling that she was far away from Darien to be caught. The light crosswalk in the form of a figure lit up green and she then proceeded to walk on the white line slowly with her head down. Her long streams of blond hair from her meatball type hairstyle dragged on the streets as she made her way slowly across the street. While she was halfway across, the light turned to red without warning and unfortunately she didn't notice. All she could hear faintly was a horn beeping but she continued walking as if she was a zombie trying to find its long lost relatives. A few seconds passed and she heard a screeching noise, she turned on impulse to her left and saw a big truck screeching dangerously towards her. She stood frozen in the street as death stared her full in the face. Without warning she was pushed out of the way and landed heavily onto the sidewalk. Serena felt like the breath had been pushed out of her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see none other than Darien on top of her. He instantly made his way to his feet and pulled her up. She looked at him and tried to get away from him but he held her back.

"Serena, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" he asked, holding her by the shoulders.

"Darien…" she muttered, gazing at the floor, "How could you do this to me?"

She stared at him, cringing as she felt another splitting headache come on once again.

"Serena…" he paused, trying to find the right words to say.

"How could you treat me like this? Push me away and hurt me like this? Treat me so badly after what we've been through?" she broke out of his grip while a single tear slid down her left cheek, "I don't know what to believe anymore. To dream about Sephora and then see her here I'm trying to figure out if this is a dream as well. I'm really confused. Darien, I know you don't love me anymore but you could've just said something to someone so I wouldn't be so heartbroken."

Darien stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his head the other way. He then frowned and turned to look at her. She looked so fragile as if she could break at any minute. He could see that she was putting a tremendous amount of stress on her body and by the dark circles under her eyes, he reasoned with himself that it had to do with whatever dreams she was talking about that had caused her to act this way.

"Serena, I'm not dating Sephora." he replied, and cringed at the image of seeing his ex-girlfriend in danger.

'_These stupid dreams are just making things real difficult for me.'_ he thought, fighting the urge to comfort the young girl in front of him.

"But Rini said-"

"She was just trying to get you mad, Serena. And about treating you badly, I never pushed you and you know that, I don't know where you would get a crazy idea like that. Other than that, I already told you why we can't be together anymore, it doesn't mean I don't care about your well being." he replied staring deeply into her eyes.

The young blond froze at his intense gaze; it was as if he was looking at her soul. He reached out and touched her shoulder and she jumped a bit as if she had been zap a little by electricity, although she did feel some sort of spark when he touched her.

"Let's go, I'll walk you home." he muttered as she nodded and followed him in silence.

Serena touched her head and sighed. She only remembered now that she had not eaten anything at all when she had left the house. She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze caressed her short bangs, hopefully she would reach home to get something to make her feel better than how she was feeling now. The walk to her home was the longest she could ever imagine. With every step she walked slower and slower and soon she felt totally drained. Darien gazed at her and tried to ask what was the problem but she collapse onto the sidewalk before he could find out what the problem was. He bent down, picked her up and then carried her to her house, which wasn't too far way.

Serena sat up in her bed and looked at the clock, it read 9:45 p.m. She examined herself and realized that she was wearing her pink pajamas. Fortunately, she felt quite better but did not remember anything besides passing out when walking to her house with Darien. Before she could say anything, the lights turned on and in walked a sleepy Rini and Luna. Serena sighed refusing to say anything to the little girl but was surprised to see the pink haired child jump onto the bed and touched her forehead.

"She's warm now, Luna." she replied turning to the cat who then jumped onto the bed.

"What happened?" Serena asked as Rini retracted her hand.

"Well you passed out and Darien brought you here." the black cat stated with a slight grin, "He then took care of you and made sure you ate something when you woke up a few times."

"I…did…what?"

"Then he put Rini in charge of you when he left. Luckily, your parents weren't at home, otherwise your Dad might have killed him," Luna replied with a slight grin fighting the urge not to laugh at the thought of Serena's father pointing a machine gun at Darien.

Serena got out of her bed with determination and made her way to her closet to change. She put on a white shirt, a long pleated cream skirt and a short long sleeve jeans jacket to cover the shirt. She placed her shoes on, picked up her locket and then headed towards the window.

"Serena, where are you going?" the cat asked curiously.

"To see Darien." she stated with a genuine smile, "Rini, you stay here. I'll be back soon."

She climbed over her balcony before they could retort. As quickly as possible she rushed down town towards her ex-boyfriend's apartment. When she finally reached close enough she saw a monster attacking some civilians up ahead. She transformed into her alternate persona, Sailor Moon and defeated the monster. After that she de-transformed and began walking once again to her destination. Surprisingly she was correct because he was just walking home from school just a few meters up ahead. She stopped walking for a minute hoping he didn't see her quite yet. Although she felt better, she wanted to see him in his apartment and not on the street. She was about to move when something wrapped itself around her legs. It pulled her to the cement with great pressure causing an earsplitting scream to escape her lips. As it pulled her into its plant grip she reached for her locket but the plant like monster knocked it out of her hands. Her blue eyes widen in fear. What was she going to do now? She closed her eyes and waited for her demise. Giving up was not an option but she didn't have a choice. So she just waited and waited, until she heard the monster let out a scream and then realize her. She saw a red rose sticking into the monster's head and then turned her attention up to her left. There stood Tuxedo mask.

"Tuxedo Mask." she whispered, rubbing her ankle.

"Get out of here cape boy." the monster asked, with its harsh voice.

"You use your plants for evil but these beautiful creatures not only bloom with love but are also deadly in battle," he stated as the monster gazed at him, "Do it Sailor Moon!"

He yelled as Serena, now transformed as Sailor Moon took out her scepter.

"MOON…."

She replied as the monster realized what was going on. Before it was killed, it sent out a deadly poison in its branch latched it towards Tuxedo Mask. He used his cape to protect himself but unfortunately it didn't work, he fell to the floor soon after.

"SCEPTER….ELEMINATION!"

The monster screamed violently as it was disintegrated.

Serena de-transformed and rushed towards Darien who was now lying on the grass which was in a park that was located close to his apartment. She fought the urge to cry as she saw a giant plant branch sticking out of his left shoulder. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Darien…please don't leave me!" she cried as she saw the dreamy look on his face.

"Serena." he whispered, taking a deep breath. He touched her cheek affectionately, "Are you alright?"

"Darien…why didn't you move out of the way?" she asked pulling on her crystal, trying her best to heal him, "Silver crystal please work!"

The raven haired man coughed a bit, holding his chest tightly, "I didn't want him to hurt you before you transformed."

Her blue eyes soften at his words.

'_So he does care.'_ she thought trying her best to get the branch out.

Luckily it came out and when it did the poison was activated. Serena cried when she heard Darien's heart wrenching scream. She held him tightly holding onto him with all her might. Serena bit her lip, the dreams, the fear she felt of losing him was all leading up to this event and now she couldn't believe he was dying in her arms.

"Please Darien, forgive me." she cried into his face.

Darien opened his eyes and looked at her with a slight smile.

"I'll make my way back to you Serena." he whispered and she gasped as he closed his eyes and felt limp in her arms.

"Darien, wait!" she screamed, shaking him, "DARIEN!"

Without warning a heavy pour descended upon the two teens washing away their sorrows.

"DARIEN, please! DARRRRIEEEENNN!"

The young girl weep horribly as her boyfriend lie lifeless in her arms. Time fly by as they lay there but when Serena woke up all that was left of Darien was his cape and mask. She stood to her feet and cried.

'_I will find you Darien, somehow.'_

_

* * *

_

Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry to say that I wouldn't be making a sequel to this, I rather just leave it where it is. Once again I'm sorry if there are errors I'm gonna change it as soon as possible.

_Take care and don't forget to leave a review_

_PhantasyDreamer_

_**Revised & Edited July 17, 2010**_


End file.
